Summer Sickness
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: It's the start of summer and Yugi gets sick, now it's up to Yami and Egypt to take care of him, but will Yami be able to do that and keep his secret feelings in check, and what about this sickness, is it just the commen bug, or something.......more
1. Sudden Sickness

EgyptMotou- hello everyone

Egypt- hello

EgyptMotou- god I love summer, sleeping in late, no school, staying up late, no school, doing whatever I want all day, no school, more time to write stories, no school

Egypt- ok I think they get it no school

EgyptMotou- oh sorry anyways here's a story in celebration of me not having school and being sick

Egypt- oh boy

EgyptMotou- Egypt if you please…

Egypt- EgyptMotou- does not own Yu-gi-oh, sorry yaoi lovers

EgyptMotou- on with my totally random story

Egypt- good grief apparently having steep throat and being drugged up on anti-biotic can make you really………. loopy

EgyptMotou- I'm not drugged up on anti-biotic just anti-biotic, cough syrup, and juice

Egypt- oh my bad (sarcasm)

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi)_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note) **_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

Yugi dragged his feet along the sidewalk as he made his way home. Today had been the last day of school before summer vacation, and everyone had been excited and anxious, well, everyone but him.

Yes, he was glad to finally be out of school, but he just didn't feel to good. All day he had had a headache and his throat was really starting to bother him. At first he had ignored it, but as the day progressed he had gotten worse and worse, until finally when it was time to leave the hell hole they called school, he was pale, and his eyes were glossy, and unfocused.

He and the others had gone out to celebrate the release from the hellhole, each of them coming up with ideas of what to do over the summer. Many of the plans involved beaches, and sleepovers, and they had all agreed to meet up later on that week for a beach trip.

After awhile the gang had split up, each going their separate ways and each promising to call the others later on that night or tomorrow. Yugi had hide his ill being from the others but now all he wanted to do was get home and go to bed.

He had planned on him, Yami, and Egypt going out to enjoy the cool day and go see a movie, since grandpa was out on business, but now he didn't think he could even make it home, let alone, stay in some cold movie theater.

Finally being able to see the Game shop, Yugi picked up speed, even if only a little. Once reaching the Game shop, Yugi pushed open the door and dragged himself inside, letting his backpack slide from his shoulders.

"Hello aibou" Yami greeted before noticing the state of his little light. "Aibou are you ok?" he asked coming around the counter he was currently sitting behind.

Since him and Egypt couldn't go to school, they had stayed home during the school year to help grandpa watch the shop. At first the two hated it, but now neither one of them minded since they had the other to keep them company.

In the beginning Yami didn't get along with the girl, but after awhile he started to like hanging out with the younger teenager, he had soon found out that she was much like his light, only a girl. Now they always hung out, he treated her just like a younger sister, or another hikari.

The day had gone by slowly for the both of them, and they had anticipated Yugi'r return home, for they knew he'd find something fun to do. But now Yami was getting worried, for his light looked awful and very sick.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yugi mumbled, putting on a fake smile. He knew that wasn't going to fool the ancient pharaoh, so he wasn't surprised when Yami reached out and placed his hand on Yugi's forehead.

"Aibou you're warm" Yami said, before removing his hand. Taking his light by the arm, Yami made his way upstairs, taking the pale Yugi with him. Once reaching the top, he stepped into the living room and sat Yugi on the couch, before going into the kitchen there

"Stay right aibou," Yami called from the kitchen, before the sound of drawers being opened filled the room.

Being to tired to fight or argue, Yugi obeyed, lying down on the soft couch, his glossy amethyst eyes closing. Within a few seconds Yami returned carrying a thermometer in one hand and a cool wet cloth in the other.

"Here aibou, put this under your tongue" Yami said, handing his light the thermometer, before taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

Yugi opened his eyes and nodded, slipping the cool metal into his mouth. Closing his eyes once again he waited patiently for the little tool to tell him when it was finished reading his temperature.

Hearing the soft beeping noise Yugi removed the thermometer from his mouth and handed it back to Yami, not even opening his eyes to look at the reading.

Yami took the tool from his light and glanced at the numbers that flashed on the little screen, before placing the cool cloth on his light's hot forehead. "102.6, well aibou you have a fever, which means you have to stay in bed and get some sleep." He said, running the wet cloth over Yugi's forehead.

Yugi opened his mouth to protest but all that escaped him was a gasp as he was lifted off the couch by strong arms, and carried upstairs to his room.

Once reaching the destination, Yami sat his light gently upon the bed before he covered him up and placed the cool cloth back on the little ones head. "Sleep aibou, you need to rest so you can regain your strength," Yami said, gliding his long fingers threw Yugi's hair, causing the light to sigh in contentment.

"Where's Egypt" Yugi asked, his voice hoarse and low.

"She went to the store, she'll be back later, now hush" Yami commanded softly, before turning off the lamplight that lay on the bedside table.

Nodding in understanding, Yugi re-closed his eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Yami sighed as he watched his light sleep. He felt so sorry for the boy; his last day of school and he had to spend it sick. Looking up at the skylight Yami sighed before looking back down at his light.

Smiling softly, he watched the small boy sleep, as his mind began to wander. It had been over 8 months since he had lost that duel to Yugi and it had been at least 3 months since he and the other yamis had returned to this world.

Thanks to the gods above and the help of the items all the yamis had returned, much to the hikari's happiness. Bakura had moved in with Ryou and his dad, Marik had moved in with Malik and Ishizu, while Yami had moved in with Egypt, Yugi and Grandpa.

Every yami had a reason to return, but they were all the same reason, they loved their hikaris. They loved their lights and they hated being without them, so with the will of the gods and the magic of the seven millennium items they returned, none of them telling their lights the real reason why they had returned, at least, that's the way it was in the beginning.

Recently Marik had confessed to his light and soon after Bakura did as well, and both hikaris accepted their darkness and loved them back. Now Yami was the only one who hadn't confessed and he wasn't sure he was ever going to.

He believed that his light loved Tea, while everyone else believed that he loved Egypt, well, everyone except Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou. He wasn't sure if he should revile his love, so for the longest time he has kept it a secret, keeping a good control over his emotions and hormones.

But everyday it got harder and harder for the pharaoh not to scream out his love for the boy, and the erotic dreams he was having lately weren't helping.

Watching his hikari, Yami smiled, mesmerized by his beauty as the rays from the setting sun cast a glowing light over the boy, making him shine and sparkle in the darkness of the room.

_((If only you knew how much I love you))_ Yami sighed, pushing a stray bang from his light's sleeping face.

_((Maybe on day soon I'll have the courage enough to tell you))_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- well that's it for the first chapter hope you guys liked it I know short I'm sorry but remember I'm sick so yeah, no big chapter today

Egypt- excuses excuses

EgyptMotou- hey you try being sick and not going to sleep till 3 am

Egypt- you're just being an ass cause you're doped up on cough syrup

EgyptMotou- you know what hush you I already don't feel good anyways review please and tell me what cha think the more reviews the faster the chapters come up and remember no new chapter for Learning to leave the past unless I get more reviews a whole week and only 1 review sad, just plain sad

Egypt- review please click the review button go on do it you know you want to go on do it no one's watching

EgyptMotou- (sighs)


	2. Bad feelings

EgyptMotou- hello everyone

Egypt- (_waves)_ hi

EgyptMotou- well here's a new chapter, and I'm goanna let you guys on a little secret, I have something in plan for this little story

Egypt- is it good?

EgyptMotou- well lets just say you guys might get mad at me

Egypt- what are you up to?

EgyptMotou- that's for me to know and for you guys to find out when it happens

Egypt- I don't like this

EgyptMotou- disclaimer

Egypt- (_sighs)_ EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh if she did, well lets just say the anime world would never be the same

EgyptMotou- on with the story

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE  
**_

"Guys I'm home," Egypt called as she opened the door that led to the living room. Looking around, she noticed that the room was empty, and that all the lights were off, except for the living room light. "Hmmmmm, that's odd" she mused; turning on the kitchen light and sitting the groceries she had just bought on the kitchen counter.

"Guys?" she called heading up the stairs. Looking around she noticed that all the upstairs light were off as well, except for the light that was coming from Yugi's room.

Stepping into the room she looked around and noticed quickly that something was wrong. On Yugi's bed sat Yami, but the usual happy pharaoh had a worried look on his sharp features. He appeared to be looking down at something, which Egypt quickly noticed was her cousin. The boy looked as white as a ghost and he appeared to be sweating, badly.

"Atem, what's going on?" she asked, walking over to the worried king and the sickly boy. "What's wrong with Yugi"

Yami lifted his head, worried crimson eyes meeting curious baby blue. "Yugi's sick," he answered. Looking back down at the boy he moved his hand over his light's forehead, brushing damp bangs out of the boys face.

Taking a seat on the bed Egypt looked down at he cousin, and noticed how ragged the boys breath seem to come out, even in sleep. Placing her hand on his forehead, she frowned before removing it. "Did you take his temperature?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the small teen.

"Yeah, it was 102.6," Yami answered looking at the teenage girl. "Is aibou going to be ok?" he asked, the worried ness in his eyes growing.

Without answering Egypt stood, receiving a curious look from Yami. Leaving the room, the girl made her way to the bathroom before returning. Once again taking a seat on the bed, she looked at Yami, a pill bottle in hand. "Wake Yugi up and give him two of theses," she ordered, before once again standing.

"What are you going to do" Yami asked, taking a quick look at the bottle he now held in hand, before looking up at the youngest teen.

"I'm going to call grandpa and tell him Yugi's sick and see if he has any ideas or suggestions, then I'm going to see if we have any herbs downstairs that I can use that might help," she answered before exiting the room, leaving a lost pharaoh.

Yami knew Egypt was good at making medical herbs, for he had seen her make them when grandpa got a major cut on his arm, but he didn't realizes until recently that she collected the herbs and stored them downstairs, and he didn't really know how the herbs could help with this situation; this wasn't a wound, this was an illness.

Yami sighed, before looking down at his sickly light. Stroking the wet hair, his crimson eyes scanned the boy's soft features. Taking a deep breath Yami moved off the bed to were he was now kneeling in front of it. Giving the teen boy a light shake, he spoke. "Aibou, Yugi wake up" he said, giving the boy another soft shake.

Glossy amethyst eyes fluttered opened, as the ill boy looked at the pharaoh with a curious look. "What's wrong Yami?" he asked, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Nothing's wrong aibou, you just need to take this" Yami said, opening the pill bottle and handing Yugi two red pills.

Slowly sitting up, Yugi took the pills and popped them into his mouth, before he groaned and plopped back down onto the mattress. "My head is killing me," he groaned, placing his hands on his pounding head.

"Don't worry aibou, I'll take care of you," Yami soothed, stroking the boys hair.

Yugi gave a sigh in content, looking at the pharaoh with thanks before he closed his eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

After a few moments, Egypt entered the room, carrying a small bowl of green mush and an incant. Placing the bowl on the bedside table, she lit the incant causing the room to be engulfed in a soothing fragrance.

Yami yawned, as he suddenly felt tired and content, his muscles relaxing and unknotting. Giving Egypt a confused look he once again yawned, quickly becoming drowsy.

Egypt gave a small giggle, as she sat next to the suddenly exhausted pharaoh, taking a quick look at her cousin. "I couldn't find any herbs that would help with a viral illness, but I did find some that would help Yugi relax and sleep better" she said lightly running her hand threw Yugi's damp, tri-color hair.

"Oh" Yami answered flatly, stiffing a yawn as he stretched, trying to wake his quickly falling asleep muscles.

"Go to sleep Atem, the herbs seem to be having an effect on you too," Egypt said, before giggling as she looking at the now sleeping pharaoh.

Said pharaoh had his head on Yugi's chest, his hands folded lightly under his head as his back rose and fell with each even breath, creating an adorable picture in the girl's eyes.

Flipping off the bedside table light, Egypt gave both boys a quick kiss on the cheek, before exiting the room, lightly closing the door behind her.

Making her way downstairs she headed to the basement, removing a big brown book with golden letters that rested on the bookshelf with the many other books she owned, before heading back upstairs and taking a seat on the couch.

"Maybe I can find out what illness this is before it gets to out of hand" she said, opening the book and flipping threw its many pages. Something wasn't right, something wasn't right at all, and she didn't like the bad vibes she was getting, something was coming, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

**_  
LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- what a way to end a chapter ne?

Egypt- I don't like this

EgyptMotou- (smirks) well you guys are just going to have to wait till I write a new chapter

Egypt- please review so she can show us whatever this bad thing is, I'm getting really nervous and very curious

EgyptMotou- then I did my job, that's what I was going for, I'm going to keep you guys guessing till I decide to reveal me plan

Egypt- oh dear

EgyptMotou- review please

Egypt- I'm scared (whimpers)


	3. Getting Better

EgyptMotou- hello everyone

Egypt- I don't trust you

EgyptMotou- well that's not a very nice thing to say to your authoress

Egypt- I don't care you're up to something and I don't like it

EgyptMotou- it won't be that bad anyways I'm feeling much better today, my throat's still a little sore but I can bare it anyways disclaimer

Egypt- EgyptMotou- does not own anything, so no suing

EgyptMotou- on with the story

_(Yugi to Yami) _

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

Egypt sighed, closing her big brown book, before leaning back into the couch. "Nothing," she whispered before taking two fingers and rubbing her temple. Looking up at the clock that hung on the wall she sighed.

It had been around 5 when she had started looking threw her book of illness, and it was already nearing twelve. Sighing once again she stood and stretched, trying to awaken her numb limb, before heading up the stairs to check on the two sleeping look-alikes.

Once reaching her destination, she quietly pushed open the door and smiled at what she saw. The once proud king was still using Yugi's chest as a pillow, while the sickly boy had his hand resting on top of the pharaoh's tri-colored hair.

Looking at the clay bowl that held her herbs, she smiled as she noticed the incant had long burned out and now the green mixture was burning, cloaking the room in a sweet, and soothing fragrance.

Yawning the teenage girl rubbed her eyes, suddenly becoming tired, and drowsy. _(((Wow this stuff works really fast)))_ she thought, before yawning once again. Taking one last look at the two boys she smiled, before closing the door and heading off to her own room, where she quickly fell asleep.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Yami groaned as he sat up and stretched, reawakening his sleeping muscles. Looking around the room he noted that the bowl of herbs was now empty, except for dark black ashes, which most likely were the remains of the incant and the green mush.

Looking at his still sleeping light, Yami smiled when he saw that the boy wasn't as pale as he was the day before and he was no longer sweating uncontrollably. Brushing a few stray bangs out of the boys face, the pharaoh sighed, watching as the boys face scrunched up, but the boy did not wake.

Hearing a click at the door, Yami turned and smiled when crimson eyes met baby blue. "Good morning Yami," the owner of the eyes whispered, closing the door behind them.

"Good morning Egypt," Yami smiled, noting the tray of food she held in her hands. Rising, he helped the girl with the tray, setting it down on the bedside table, before taking one of the many apples that rested on the silver platter.

"I thought you guys could use some food," Egypt softly giggled, taking a seat upon the bed gently, so not to wake the sleeping light.

"Thanks E," Yami smiled, taking a bite of his fruit, before looking back at his aibou.

"Well I see you look well rested," Egypt said, giving the pharaoh a bright smile, before running her fingers lightly threw Yugi's hair.

"Yeah, the herbs work very well," Yami said, looking up at the girl with a bright smile of his own, but the smile quickly vanished when he heard a groaning noise coming from the form on the bed.

Amethyst eyes flutter open, and scanned the room, before a small smile graced pale lips. "Morning guys," Yugi whispered, his voice not as horse as the day before, but still very raspy, and low.

"Good morning aibou," Yami smiled, combing his fingers threw the lights tri-colored hair as he spoke. "How ya feeling?" he asked scanning the boys face for any sighs of discomfort, he found none.

"A little better, thanks to you two," Yugi smiled looking from Yami to Egypt. "Thanks guys," he whispered, before going into a small coughing fit.

Crimson eyes looked into baby blue with worry as the owner of these jewels quickly hopped on to the bed and pulled the little light into his lap, patting his back and rocking the small one back and forth, whispering soothing words into the child's ear.

Egypt quickly got off the bed and rushed into the hallway bathroom, soon returning with a small bottle in one hand and a medicine cup in the other.

Opening the little bottle, the girl poured some of its contents into the medicine cup, before handing the cup to the pharaoh, who gave it to the coughing boy.

Looking at the cup with a curious look, the small boy drank the red liquid, before gagging and giving Egypt a deadly look. "Eww gross," he whined wiping his mouth with his wrist, before glaring at the teenage girl.

"Sorry cousin, but no one said cough medicine was suppose to taste good," Egypt giggled, ruffling Yugi's hair. Looking up at the pharaoh, she quickly noticed the relieved look in the once king's eyes.

Looking down at the boy in his arms, Yami smiled, before crimson eyes met amethyst. Smiling down at the boy, the once pharaoh blushed when the small bundle in his arms snuggled into his chest, seeking warmth.

Egypt mentally giggled when she saw the pink tent to the pharaoh's cheeks, before looking at her cousin and smiling. "Hey Yugi are you hungry?" she asked, slowly crawling off the bed.

"Jut a little," the boy mumbled into the pharaoh's chest, causing Yami to chuckle softly.

"Well I made you some chicken broth, since we don't know what your stomach can hold," Egypt said, picking up a small bowl off the tray, waiting for the boy to sit up so he can eat.

Yugi groaned before slightly removing his face from his yamis chest. "But I hate chicken broth/" he whined, re-tucking his head into the pharaoh's chest.

"I know, but I'd rather you eat something you don't like and keep it down, then eat something you do like and throw it up," Egypt said, rolling her eye at her cousins childish actions. Yugi be such a kid sometimes, but that just made him even cuter in her eyes.

Yugi groaned once again, before completely removing his head from the pharaoh's chest. "Fine," he huffed, crawling out of Yami's lap, much to the pharaoh's disappointment, to take the bowl from the teen girl.

Looking at the broth, he stuck his tongue out, before taking a spoonful of the liquid into his mouth, making a face at the taste.

Yami chuckled at his light's actions, and was rewarded with a glare from the little angel. "Hush Yami," the little one glared, taking another spoonful of the evil soup into his mouth.

"Sorry aibou," Yami sarcastically apologized, and just barely dodged the pillow that almost collided with his head.

"You're mean," Yugi pouted, sticking his tongue out at his now laughing Yami. "Laughing at me while I'm sick, that's so mean Mou hitori no boku," he whined, throwing his spoon at the laughing king, who caught it easily.

"No throwing thing aibou," Yami fake scolded, which only earned him a 'humph' from the little one and a greeting of a little pink muscle that poked out of the light's mouth.

"Watch that tongue aibou, you might just lose it," Yami threatened, and smirked when the little one 'eeped', his lips closed tightly, shielding his tongue.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Yami chuckled, neither one of the boys noticing the watching blue eyes.

Egypt smiled as she watched the two boys, her hands resting on her hips. It was amazing; even in sickness the two could always find a way to have fun and make the other fell better.

When she had first arrived here in Domino she quickly noticed how close the two were and how much they cared about the other. It was truly amazing to watch the two hang out and just have a good time together; it was a wonder why the two weren't together yet.

Egypt was snapped out of her thought process by a yawn coming from the smaller of the two teens on the bed.

"You should sleep aibou" she heard Yami say, and smiled when she saw the ancient pharaoh pull the little one into his lap, gently running his fingers threw the small ones hair, before taking the bowl from the boy's hands and set on the bedside table.

"Mkay Yami," Yugi breathed, instantly snuggling in to the pharaoh's chest, liking the heat that was radiating off the pharaoh's body.

Yami smiled, as he slowly began to rock back and forth, stroking the little one's hair as he did so. _((At least he's getting better))_ Yami mentally thought, happy that soon his aibou would be back to his normal bouncy self.

Yugi gave a small shiver as he scooted closer to Yami, seeking more warmth. Noticing this the pharaoh pulled the little one closer, and wrapped the bed cover around him, trying to warm up the little bundle in his arms.

"It's probably his fever Yami/" Egypt suggested, catching the worried look in the pharaoh's eyes. Taking the tray of food off the bedside table, Egypt went downstairs and soon returned, carrying a cool washcloth in her hands.

Placing the cloth on Yugi's forehead, she smiled when she saw the little one sigh in content. "There that should do it," she breathed, taking a seat on the bed.

Soon Yugi was asleep, his head resting on the pharaoh's chest, one hand resting at his side while the other had a nice fistful of the black leather shirt the pharaoh wore.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi sleep, watching as the boys chest roe and fell with each even breath. Looking at Egypt, Yami gave a small nod of his head silently thanking the girl for her help.

Understanding, Egypt gave a small nod in return, before standing, and heading for the door. "Keep an eye on him Yami," she said, before exiting the room, leaving the two boys in peace.

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE _**

EgyptMotou- well that's it for now

Egypt- 0-0

EgyptMotou- what?

Egypt- you're up to something

EgyptMotou- maybe I am, maybe I'm not

Egypt- gah I hate when you do that it drives me crazy

EgyptMotou- too bad anyway review everyone so I can write more

Egypt- yeah cause something's up


	4. Doubt

EgyptMotou- hello everyone

Egypt- what up

EgyptMotou- well I'm getting a good turn out with this story so I decided you guys deserved another chapter

Egypt- is that the only reason?

EgyptMotou- well…. That's the biggest reason, anyways, Egypt- if you please

Egypt- (sighs) EgyptMotou- does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, cause if she did she'd use Yami and Yugi for her own pleasure

EgyptMotou- no I wouldn't, I'd just lock them in my room so I can look at them all day, anyway here's the new chapter

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_((((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**Next Day**_

Yami smiled as he made his way downstairs, his crimson eyes scanning the living room. It had been two days since Yugi had gotten sick, and the little one was making very good progress.

Yesterday afternoon the boy was actually able to keep down solid food, and his fever wasn't as high as it was two days ago, which made the ancient pharaoh very happy, and a little less worried.

So, since the little one could eat solid food, Yugi had asked Yami if he could have some breakfast, and the pharaoh was happy to go and get it for him, for he knew most likely Egypt would already be downstairs making breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, Yami smiled when he spotted the young girl at the kitchen table, eating some eggs and toast.

Sensing someone else's' presence, the young girl looked up and smiled at the ancient king, which was quickly returned. "Morning Yami," she said, before taking a small sip from her orange juice.

"Good morning Egypt," Yami said, giving the girl a smile, before heading over to the counter top to gather food for him and his light.

"So I'm guessing Yugi's up," Egypt asked once she noticed what the pharaoh was doing.

"Yeah, and he wanted something to eat, so I'm getting it for him," Yami answered, while he was filling one of the two plates with eggs, one of Yugi's favorites.

"Remember Yami, nothing too big," Egypt warned, watching the pharaoh and what he picked closely.

"I know E," Yami chuckled, before making his way back upstairs to his hungry light, leaving a very confused Egypt.

Shaking her head, the girl went back to eating her food, mentally giggling to herself. _(((Whatever Yugi wants, Yugi gets, well that is, as long as Yami's here)))) _She giggled, taking another sip from her cup of orange juice.

Opening the door to Yugi's room, Yami smiled once he caught sight of his light. The little one was currently lying on his back, a small book in his hands. Amethyst eyes fallowed the words as Yugi's lips just barely spoke them, his pale lips moving only slightly as he mumbled the words on the page.

Hearing someone enter, he looked over at the person, and smiled brightly when he saw Yami, making the pharaoh's heart swell and flutter. Sitting up he placed his book on the bedside table, before patting the spot next to him, offering the ancient king a seat.

Smiling, Yami made his way over to the bed and sat next to his hikari, handing the boy his plate of eggs and a few bacon pieces, which caused said boy to smile even brighter.

"Thanks Yami," he giggled, giving his yami a small hug, which caused the yami to blush, before he began to eat.

Yami watched the small boy, his crimson eyes taking in every feature of the small boy. Thanks to his fever, Yugi wasn't wearing a shirt, which allowed Yami a very nice view of his chest.

Unlike the pharaoh, Yugi didn't have any muscles and his stomach was flat and smooth, unlike Yami's, which was hard and rough, takes to the small six-pack he had. In the pharaoh's yes, Yugi was an angel, an innocent angel that he longed to be his. ((But that's never going to happen)) Yami mentally sulked, his crimson eyes casting downward, which Yugi noticed quickly.

"Yami, what's wrong," the little one asked, his amethyst eyes fixed upon his darkness with worry and concern showing openly within them.

Hearing the boy's voice, Yami immediately looked up, and gave his light a fake smile, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong aibou, just thinking is all," he lied, before taking a bite from his food.

Looking at his yami a little while longer, Yugi shrugged it off and went back to eating. He knew Yami was lying, he could sense it, but no use pushing the pharaoh to tell, he knew when Yami was ready to talk he'd come to him, at least, Yugi hoped he would.

_**LATER**_

Yami smiled as he watched the little light in his arms sleep peacefully, a content smile upon his face. After eating and taking some medicine, the small boy had fallen fast asleep, leaving the pharaoh alone. But Yami didn't mind, he loved being able to hold the boy and watch him sleep, it gave him time to just appreciate the little light, and be as close as he wanted to be with him, even if only for a short time.

Hearing the door open, Yami looked up and smiled softly when he saw Egypt enter the room. "How's he doing?" she asked, quietly walking over to the two and taking a seat upon the bed.

"Good, he's fever done, and he was able to keep done breakfast," Yami answered, his voice low in a whisper, so not to disturb the sleeping form in his arms.

"That's good," Egypt smiled, as she began to lightly comb her fingers threw Yugi's hair, causing the small boy to sigh softly in his sleep.

"Yeah, he's getting better, soon he'll be back to normal," Yami whispered, pulling his light close. Just the thought of the little one back to his old self made the pharaoh very happy and very sad at the same time.

Once Yugi was better Yami couldn't hold the boy like this anymore, and he couldn't be as close as he wanted to be to the small boy. This saddened the pharaoh greatly, but the pharaoh refused to let it make him sad. Soon his light would no longer be sick and that was all that mattered.

"So, pharaoh anything on your mind lately," Egypt asked, looking very closely at the pharaoh. She knew something was up, but she was going to let Yami have a chance to talk before she searched his soul.

Looking at the girl curiously, Yami shuck his head, his blonde bands flying every which way. "No just worried for aibou is all," Yami half lied. It was true; he was worried about his aibou, but that wasn't the only thing he was worried about.

"Ok, now what else in on your mind, I'm giving you a chance to talk before I search your soul pharaoh, I'd take the opportunity," Egypt smirked; catching the horrified look the pharaoh gave her.

Yami looked down, his bands falling in front of his face. _((No backing out of this now, she would find out somehow, might as well tell the truth)) _Yami mentally sighed, keeping his head bowed. _((Who knows maybe she can help))_

Opening his mouth to speak, Yami was about to talk, but was stopped by a groaning noise coming from his arms.

Looking at the boy in his lap, Yami saw Yugi's face scrunch up as if he were in pain, while little beads of sweat began to break out over his forehead.

With worried filled eyes, Yami looked up at Egypt, who got off the bed left the room, soon returning with a cool washcloth. Running the wet cloth over Yugi's face, the boy sat still, and the sweat disappeared. Smiling in his sleep, Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms, sighing in content.

Sighing in relief, Yami held the boy close; his fingers lightly running threw the light's hair. Yami smiled as he watched the boy's face become peaceful again, while one of his hands tangled in Yami's black tank top, but the pharaoh didn't mind, not one bit.

Smiling at Egypt in thanks, Yami sat back, his fingers gliding threw Yugi's hair, as he began to light hum Desert Rose, a song that reminded him much of himself.

Giggling softly at the pharaoh's actions, Egypt slowly left the room, already knowing what was wrong with the once proud king of Egypt, and she didn't even have to use her choker to find out.

_**THAT NIGHT**_

Yugi giggled as he watched the TV, very entertained by the current show he was watching. Egypt had actually let him come out of his room, much to his surprise, but he wasn't complaining.

The three teens had already eaten dinner and were now in the living room, watching an old episode of That's 70's Show, one of his and Egypt's favorites. _**(Love that show, it's so funny)**_

Yugi was currently sitting in the pharaoh's lap, for he was very cold, and secretly, he wanted to be there. For a long as the youth could remember, he had had a crush on the once pharaoh, and every day his crush got deeper and deeper, until one day the boy soon realized that he was in love with his alter ego.

Not wanting the pharaoh to hate him and leave, the light had kept quit about his secret love, acting as normal as he could around the darkness, so not to worry him, but it seemed after all this time that his mind and heart was fed up with hiding, at least, that's what his dreams suggested. _**(Yugi having se dreams, HOT!!!)**_

Now he was sitting in the pharaoh's lap, his head resting on his chest, and he wanted to do was lean up and kiss his secret love, but deep down he knew he couldn't, for as far as he knew, Yami liked Egypt, and he knew Egypt had a crush on him, he wasn't going to hurt his younger cousin like that. And in his eyes, she deserved the pharaoh, not him.

Yugi looked down, his bangs falling in his face as he felt his heart break at such as thought, but he knew it was true, besides, why would Yami ever want him anyways, he was weak and nothing but a burden, he didn't deserve his yami, and he defiantly didn't deserve his love.

Sensing Yugi's change in mood, Yami looked down at his light, concern filling his crimson eyes. "Aibou, are you ok?" he asked, shifting slightly so he could look at his light's face.

Putting on a fake smile, Yugi nodded, looking up at his darkness. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all, that medicine I had earlier is probably starting to kick in," Yugi lied, rubbing his eyes to make the comment more believable.

"Then we should get you to bed," Yami said, and with that he stood, taking Yugi with him. Picking up his light he carried the boy upstairs to his room.

Yugi gave a small squeak as he felt himself being lifted into the pharaoh's strong arms but he quickly settled within them, liking the feeling of Yami carrying him. Once in his room, the pharaoh laid him upon his bed, and began to leave. Getting fearful, Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist, making the pharaoh stop. "Please don't leave," Yugi whispered, his amethyst eyes pleading.

Yami felt his heart swell as he saw how much his light wanted him to stay, how could he say no to him? Nodding he slipped into the bed next to Yugi and pulled the light onto his chest, running his fingers threw his hair.

Yugi sighed in content as he rested upon Yami's chest, snuggling into the warm body underneath him. Now normally he would be blushing at the closeness, but for some reason he was too tired to even care. Looking at the nightstand he quickly noticed a clay bowl full of green mush and a lit incant. _(Yep should have known) _Yugi thought before he yawned, snuggling into Yami once more.

"Go to sleep aibou," Yami whispered, he to becoming sleep. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist he held the boy in place as he felt his mind begin to drift.

"Mmmmkay Yami," Yugi whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

Soon the soothing smell and the relaxing fragrances were too much for the ancient king so he to fell asleep, holding his light protectively, even in the depths of sleep.

Egypt smiled as she slowly closed the door to the bedroom, leaving the boys to rest. _(((Maybe you were wrong Egypt, maybe that bad feeling was nothing at all, and you were just being paranoid))) _Egypt mentally mused, not catching the sweat that began to break out over Yugi's body.

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- I love ending chapters in cliffies hehehe

Egypt- (groans) what are you up to I'm not liking this

EgyptMotou- you'll soon find out you'll all soon find out (laughs evilly)

Egypt- 0-0

EgyptMotou- sorry had a lot of donuts

Egypt- please review so she can write more please, I'm getting very worried please I'm begging

EgyptMotou- (smirking) Ja ne guys until net time

Egypt- (groans) review review review REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	5. One Day

EgyptMotou- hello kitties

Egypt- 0-0

EgyptMotou- I hade sugar sorry anyways here's a new chapter for you guys

Egypt- when are you going to reveal your secret

EgyptMotou- never! Anyways disclaimer

Egypt- (sighs) EgyptMotou- does not own anything

EgyptMotou- yeah I'm to broke to own anything anyways here ya go

(_Yugi to Yami_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

"Aibou……… Aibou… AIBOU!!!"

Yami frantically shuck the limp boy, desperately trying to wake him. He had fallen asleep just a few hours ago and everything was going fine, that is, on tell he woke up to his shirt being oddly damp. Sitting up he quickly noticed that his hikari's cloths were soaked threw, as well as his.

With further inspection, he quickly noticed the sweat the was falling from the boys body. Feeling the boy's forehead he noted how hot the small one was to touch, and how pale and sickly his little light had become in just a few hours. He could easily hear the boys breathing, his small cheat quickly rising and falling with each ragged breath he took.

When he had tried to wake the boy, the small light just fell limp in his arms, no sound came from his lips, no movements were made from his body, he just lied there, motionless.

Now the ancient king was worried and scared, his little light wasn't responding to any of his calls or shakes, and he could not reach the boy threw the mind link.

"Come on aibou wake up," Yami called, giving his light a harsh shake, but the boy did not respond, he just lie limp in his darkness's arms, sweat trickling down his body, causing his cloths, and the pharaoh's, to become even more wet.

With his mind running a thousand times a minute, the great pharaoh pulled the little bundle into his arms, rocking him softly as he opened his mouth with a scream. "EGYPT!!!!" he screamed, hoping the teenage girl would hear his call.

Sure enough in no time Egypt came bursting threw the bedroom door, her blue eyes wide in fear. "What the hell Atem?" she asked before catching a good look at her motionless cousin.

"He won't wake up, his hot to the touch, his dripping with sweat, and his breathing is fast, what do I do?" Yami pleaded, his crimson eyes filled with fear, concern, and anger, this wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to get better, not worse.

Egypt quickly came over to her older cousin, gently feeling his forehead, before her eyes widened. "We have to get him to the hospital, now," she said, quickly rising and heading to the door. "I'll drive you stay in the back seat with him," she ordered, running down the stair.

Nodding his head in understanding, Yami stood, and quickly made his way downstairs, his little light held tightly in his arms. Hurrying to the black Ford Mustang he and the other two teens shared, he hoped into the backseat. Buckling up, he held his light tightly, whispering soothing words into the small boy's ear.

Once Egypt got into the drivers seat, she buckled up, and started the car, quickly making her way to the Domino Hospital; they had to hurry

"It's going to be all right, my light, you're going to be ok," Yami whispered, rocking the bundle in his arms, back and forth, as the car speeded down the street.

Glossy amethyst eyes fluttered open slightly, to look into worried, fearful crimson orbs. "Yami…… I don't… feel…. so good," the little light whispered, his voice so low the ancient pharaoh had to strain to hear him.

"Don't worry aibou, we're taking you to the hospital, they'll find out what's wrong and you'll feel better in no time," Yami whispered back, pulling the light even closer. Stroking the small ones hair, Yami continued to rock the boy, his arms tightly around him.

"O…. k," Yugi breathed, before falling unconscious, once again going limp in the pharaoh's arms. Holding his light close, Yami whimpered when the boy in his arms began to shake uncontrollably, his little body twitching this way and that.

It seemed like hours to the ancient pharaoh before they arrived at the hospital. Jumping out of the car, Yami rushed into the building, Egypt following right behind him.

Running to the front desk, he stopped and began to speak to the lady behind it, panting and gasping as he spoke. "You've got… to help…. us…. he's burning up…. and he's breathing weird …and…. and…" Yami was so worried, he couldn't even form a complete sentence, and so he was thankful when Egypt stepped in.

"He's sweating badly, and I think his temperature is spiking, please you have to help," she begged, her eyes never leaving the lady at the desk.

Taking a quick look at the small boy in the others arms, the nurse gasped before she pressed a button on a little table that set near here. In no time, a few more men and women came rushing out of different doors, some of them in blue uniforms, some in white.

All took a quick look at the boy, before one of the bigger men took Yugi's limp form from Yami arms, and heading down one of the many hallway, the other nurses and doctors following closely behind.

Yami was about to follow when a soft hand gently grabbed his wrist. Turning, he was met with fearful baby blue eyes. "You have to stay here, there's nothing we can do now," the small girl spoke, her voice low, but heard.

"I have to make sure he's ok," Yami breathed, before trying to remove his hand from the girls grasp, but this only caused her to tighten her hold upon his wrist.

"I know you're worried, I am too, but we'd just get in the way, there's nothing we can do now, we just have to wait and pray that Yugi will be all right, he's in good hands now Yami," Egypt said, looking directly into the pharaoh's eyes.

Yami looked down, becoming very occupied with the floor. He knew she was right, but he was so worried and scared, what if Yugi didn't pull threw what if he… Yami had to stop himself there, for he knew if he continued he'd break down right there in the middle of the floor.

Removing his wrist from Egypt's grasp, he made his way to a chair that sat near him. Taking a seat he buried his head in his hands, his bangs falling over his fingers.

Egypt looked sadly at the once pharaoh as she watched him, she knew how worried he was and she knew how much he wanted to help, but the sad truth was that now there was nothing they could do, but sit and wait.

Walking slowly over to the pharaoh, she knelled down, removing his hands from his face so she could look him in the eyes. "Pharaoh I know you're worried I am too, but we have to trust that Yugi is strong enough to pull threw, don't forget, he learned how to be strong from you," she whispered, placing a soothing hand on the pharaoh's back.

Yami gave a small nod, as he looked down into the girl's eyes. She was right, he had to be strong for his light; Yugi needed him to be strong right now, and that's just what he'd do, or try to do.

Egypt gave a small smile, before giving the pharaoh a small hug, placing her head in the crook of his neck. "He's going to be fine," she whispered softly, her grip on the pharaoh tightening just a little.

Yami gave another nod as he hugged the girl back, running his fingers threw her hair. He knew she was just as scared as he was, and right now they needed each other if they wee going to get threw this hellish of a night.

Pulling back, Egypt gave another soft smile before standing and pulling out her cell phone. "I'm going to call grandpa and the others and tell them what's up," she said, before heading out to the parking lot so she could get better signal.

Yami sat alone, left with his thoughts and his fears, as his mind continued to race as fast as it could, giving him a major headache, but right now he didn't care. Looking down the hallway that the doctors and nurses had taken his light down, he sighed, placing his head back in his hands, as he began to silently cry. _((Aibou….))_

_**LATER**_

Egypt reentered the hospital, placing her cell back in her jean pockets before heading over to the now sleeping pharaoh. Taking a long look at him, she quickly noticed the tearstains that ran down his damp cheeks.

Sighing, she brushed some stray bangs from the pharaoh's face, causing him to shift in his sleep_. (((Poor pharaoh, he's been working so hard to get Yugi better and then this happens)))_ she mentally mused, taking a seat next to him in the waiting room.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, scanning the room, before the pharaoh sat up and stretched. Looking over at Egypt he gave a small smile, which she easily returned. "So what did they say," he asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Well, Joey, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik are on their way here, I couldn't get a hold of Tristen, or Duke, and Grandpa said he's taking the next flight back here," Egypt answered, looking over at the pharaoh.

Reaching over she brushed a stray tear from the pharaoh's face, causing the ancient king to look away, no longer wanting to look the girl in the eye.

"You know it's ok to cry to pharaoh, everyone does at some point in his or her life," she said, turning the pharaoh's face so he could look at her.

Yami gave a small nod, before he heard quick approaching footsteps coming towards them. Looking over Egypt's head, he gave a small smile when he saw a familiar face.

"I cam as fast as I could," Joey panted running over to the two teens, before he bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to breath.

"Thanks for coming Joey," Yami said, standing to give Joey a hug.

"No problem man, so any word on Yug?" Joey asked once the pharaoh pulled away.

"No they haven't come back yet, I'm getting very worried," Yami said, shaking his head, before glancing down the hallway his aibou was on.

"Damit," Joey cursed, taking a seat next to Egypt, before he ran a hand threw his dirty blonde hair.

"Where's the other?" Egypt asked as he looked around, trying to see if anyone else had arrived.

"Well, I just called Ryou a few minutes ago, so em and Bakura should be ere soon," Joey answered, leaning back in his chair as he spoke.

As if on cue, Bakura and Ryou came rushing in, both boys panting and gasping for air. It looked like the two had run the whole way there, but Egypt knew they hadn't they just had worried themselves crazy.

"We're here, where's Yugi?" Ryou asked, after taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

"The doctors still have him, we haven't heard anything since we gave him to them," Egypt answered, glancing at Yami as she spoke. She could see the fear begin to come back to the pharaoh as she said this, and she could easily tell he was starting to get nervous.

Hour after aching hour passed and still no word had come to the gang of friends on little Yugi, and every one was starting to get anxious and fearful. Marik and Malik had called a few hours earlier and said that they couldn't make it. Apparently when Egypt had called they wee on their way back to Egypt. They had said they were sorry and to keep them posted on any news of the boy.

Now the gang of friends just sat and waited, well all of them sat except for Yami. He was pacing the floor, glancing every now and then down the hallway. Every second that passed he got more and more nervous, his fear raising and his heart racing.

Everyone had tried their best to calm him, but nothing worked; now they just let him do as he pleased as they all waited on any news of their little friend.

Reaching five am in the morning, someone finally walked down the hallway, heading to the group of friends. Egypt and Yami quickly recognized them as one of the people who took Yugi away.

The group could easily tell it was a nurse thanks to their blue uniform and they could also tell it was a female, her long black hair stopping at her back. Reaching the group she spoke her voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Are you hear for Motou Yugi?" she asked looking around the group.

"Is he ok?" Yami asked, walking over to the nurse, his crimson eyes holding fear and hope.

"Well, we can't seem to find out what's wrong with him, we ran a few test and now we're just waiting for the results, when you brought him in his temperature was 106.5, we put some ice on him and we cooled him down but we can't seem to break the fever," she said, looking at each person as she spoke.

Everyone's eyes widened at how high the little ones temperature had been, but only Egypt, Ryou and Joey truly knew how bad that was.

"We gave him some medicine that should help," the nurse continued once she was sure her earlier information had sunk in. "He has to stay here until we can figure out what his condition is, you all may see him if you wish, but please be quit, he's in room 179," she said, before turning and heading down another hallway.

Yami was the first to take off, heading down the hallway the nurse just came from, the others quickly following behind him. Running past room after room, he read each door number before he found the one he was looking for. Stopping he slowly opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

There was his light lying upon a hospital bed, his face pale, and his skin ghostly white. He had an I.V. in his left arm that was attached to a little clear bag that hung from the bed. Next to that was a heart monitor that beeped with his light's pulse. The little hikari had a small tube going down his nose, while an even smaller tube ran from that to another clear bag.

Slowly walking over to his light Yami took a seat on his right side so not to disturb the I.V and the heart monitor. Taking Yugi's pale hand into his tan one, he gave it a small kiss, before nuzzling it gently, as tears began to slip down his face.

Egypt sighed at the doorway, watching the pharaoh with sad eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to Yugi, not at all. _(((Is this what that bad feeling was?)))_ She mentally questioned, before slowly making her way over to the pharaoh.

Taking a seat next to him, she wrapped her arms around the crying king, burying her head into his shoulder, as tears began to slip down her cheeks. She hated seeing people like this, so helpless, so limp, it remaindered her too much of her past.

"Yami….. why are you crying," came a weak voice from the bed.

Yami's eyes opened quickly, as shaking crimson, met glossy amethyst. "Aibou," he whispered, slowly reaching out to caress the small boy's face.

Leaning into the touch, Yugi gave the biggest smile he could muster with the little energy he had, looking up at his darkness's crimson eyes. "Don't cry Yami I'm fine," he whispered, his small shaking hand reaching up, placing itself on the tan one that was on his cheek.

Yami gave a small smile, before he gave a nod, his hand still caressing the boy's cheek. He quickly noted how cold his little light's hand was against his skin.

Yugi slowly closed his eyes, only to open them again to look at his yami. "When I get out of here, can we go to the beach, just you and me?" he asked, his voice low, and hoarse.

Yami gave a true smile, before nodding at his light. "Yes aibou, when you get out I'll take you to the beach," Yami answered, watching as his light's eyes lit up, even if only a little thanks to the gloss that covered them.

Yugi gave a weak smile before closing his eyes, drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep. His hand went limp against Yami's as it fell to the bed softly, resting at his side.

Yami gave another weak smile before leaning over to give his light a tender kiss upon the forehead, causing the boy to smile in his peaceful sleep, before he leaned down to the boy's ear, whispering his love to the sleeping boy, before giving the ear a soft kiss. "One day my light, I'll tell you just how much I truly need you and how much you truly mean to me," the pharaoh whispered, smiling as he felt his light shiver at the cool breath that met his skin.

Giving Yugi's hand one last kiss, Yami laid his head upon the little light's chest, drifting off to dreamland, and getting the sleep that he so desperately needed. Even in his sleep, a small tear made its way down his tan face.

_One day my light……. One day_

_**  
LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- (mouth open) you put him in the hospital!

EgyptMotou- I said I had a plan for this story

Egypt- EVIL!!!!!

EgyptMotou- who me, never (looks innocent)

Egypt- please review so she can write more I want to know what happens

EgyptMotou- review please and hope I didn't over do it with this one sorry if I did

Egypt- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Promise

EgyptMotou- (doing happy dance)

Egypt- what's with you?

EgyptMotou- WelZen and that other jerk got kicked off the site

Egypt- are you serious?!

EgyptMotou- yep! Ding dong WelZen is dead the evil WelZen the wicked WelZen ding dong the wicked WelZen is dead (continues to happy dance)

Egypt- my authoresses is weird anyways here's the new chapter she hopes you guys like it EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh sorry

(_Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINeINELINELJNELINELINELINELINELINELINE  
**_

Amethsty eyes fluttered open as a cool summer breeze blew threw the open hospital window, filling the room with the scent of summer. Scanning the room, Yugi quickly remembered where he was, and what had happened the night before.

Looking down, he smiled, as he saw a head full of tri-color hair, much like his own, was resting upon his chest, the owner of the hair obviously still asleep. Smiling even more, Yugi began to run his fingers gently threw the silky hair, causing the person to shift and sigh n their sleep.

Now the being on his chest was facing him and all Yugi could do was watch this being above him sleep. This person had been there for him through everything, and this person had protected him from everything, and would easily give up his life if he had to, just to save the small boy, which Yugi would do for the other as well if needed.

This was his yami, his guardian, his best friend, and his secret love. The once pharaoh meant everything to the boy, and he would do anything he could to please the teen king, even if it meant death.

Smiling down at his sleeping yami, Yugi slowly reached out and began to gently caress his pharaoh's soft cheek. The skin was warm, unlike his, which at the moment was as cold as ice. The pharaoh's skin was soft as silk and ebony dark and all Yugi could do was smile as the sun glittering in from the hospital curtains sparkled off the pharaoh's features, making the once king glow brightly, like an angel; a dark angle.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, and a small smile graced the pharaoh's lips as his eyes met with Yugi's, the two of them staring for the longest time.

Finally sitting up, Yami stretched, waking his muscles, before giving Yugi a bright smile. "How are you feeling aibou?" he asked, gently placing his hand on the boy's forehead. It wasn't as hot as the day before, or last night, but it was still pretty warm.

"Much better, my fever's gone down and my throat doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday," Yugi answered, watching as the pharaoh removed his hand and looked him over, checking his features for any sighs of trouble.

Yugi was still pale and his skin was still a sickly white, but Yami could tell he was getting some of his color back, for at the moment, the boy's cheeks were red with a blush, which caused the pharaoh to smile softly.

The pharaoh could easily tell that the little light's eyes weren't as glossy as they were yesterday and he wasn't sweating or breathing unevenly, but he knew that could change in an instant.

Looking around the room, Yami easily notice the others. Bakura and Ryou had curled up together in a chair near Yami's, while Joey had taken a seat on the opposite side of the pharaoh, his head resting against the arm of the chair, still lost in sleep.

Looking next to him, Yami noticed Egypt, the small girl's head on the bed, her arms folded underneath her as she slept. Yami could easily tell she was up all night, thanks to the slight bags under her eyes. The poor girl had stayed up worrying and keeping a close eye on Yugi, just in case.

Turning back to his light, the proud pharaoh smiled to see the boy watching him, a happy smile on hi face, his bright amethyst eyes sparkling as the sun's golden rays twinkled within them.

Hearing the door click, Yami quickly turned his head to see a doctor entering the room, a brown clipboard in head. Smiling at the two boys the doctor made his way into the room, coming over to Yami's side, so not to disturb the hospital equipment and the sleeping boy on the other side.

Lightly placing his hand on the smaller boy's forehead, the doctor nodded, before pulling out a small thermometer and holding it to the boy's lips.

Yugi slowly opened his mouth and let the cool metal slid in, moving the tools tip underneath his tongue so it could read the correct temperature. Hearing the small tool beep, the doctor removed the metal from Yugi's mouth, before scribbling the temperature down on the clipboard.

"So is he going to be ok?" Yami asked, getting tired of the silence, and not knowing his light's current condition. He needed to know what he could do to make his light better; he had a promise to keep to the small boy, and he had a promise to keep to his heart.

Silently he watched as the doctor pulled out a syringe full of white liquid. Curious, he watched as the doctor inserted the syringe into the I.V that was connected to his light's arm, the white liquid following the tube until it vanished into his little aibou's body.

Putting the syringe away the doctor looked at Yami, before speaking. "Well the test we took yesterday all cam e back negative, so we're not quite sure what he has, the symptoms he seems to be undergoing sound like the common flu, or cold, but the fever he spiked yesterday made those two conclusions impossible, plus his test for the flu and common cold came back negative," the doctor said, speaking low so not to wake the other sleeping bodies in the room, but loud enough for both males to hear him.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens, his temperature now is 103.8, which is much lower then it was yesterday,but still too high, he is getting better, but with fevers you never know what could happen next, so we just have to make sure his temperature doesn't spike again," the doctor finished, before heading to the door.

Becoming curious, Yami stood, causing the doctor to turn and look at him, awaiting his question. "What happens if his temperature spikes again?" Yami asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well if his temperature gets to high, his body's vital organs will began to shut down, such as the brain and heart, and if his temperature reaches 108…. he will die," the doctor said, before exiting the room, leaving a stunned and frightened Yami.

_Die_. He couldn't let his light die, never, never. They had to find what was wrong with the boy, they had to. Yami quickly found himself uneasy, and very terrified as the doctor's words buzzed around in his head. Unconsciously he began to tremble, his crimson eyes wide in horror, and disbelief.

Seeing this, Yugi took Yami's hand soothingly, causing the pharaoh to look down at him, his crimson orbs holding fear, and terror. Giving a soft tug on the taller ones hand, Yugi was able to get the pharaoh to sit, before he began to caress the larger hand that lie within his smaller one, soothing the once king of Egypt.

"Don't worry Yami, I'm fine and I won't die," Yugi soothed, as he continued to caress the others hand.

Yami looked at his light with trembling eyes, he knew he shouldn't be acting like this, but the thought of the little light leaving him brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't and wouldn't be able to handle it, he had already lost his light two times, he couldn't lose him again; never again. _**(By two times, I mean when Yami lost Yugi to the seal of Oricalcos and when Yami left for the after life, I consider that Yami losing Yugi and Yugi losing**_ _**Yami)**_

"How do you know," Yami whispered bowing his head. His voice was low and faint, and barely heard, as a lone tear slipped down his tan face.

Yugi reached up with his other hand and brushed the tear away, before left the pharaoh's head to look into his eyes. Yugi could clearly see the fear and horror in the pharaoh's usually serious crimson eyes, and it broke his heart to see the pharaoh,_** his**_ pharaoh, like this.

Giving his darkness the brightest smile he could muster, Yugi caressed the pharaoh's cheek, causing the ancient king to lean into his touch. "I won't leave Yami, I'm not going anywhere except for home, and with you to the beach," Yugi said, sending soothing thoughts and relaxing images threw the mind link.

Giving a soft nod, Yami closed his eyes, letting the thoughts and images sooth and relax him, as he leaned even further into Yugi's soft hand. "Promise…?" He whispered, just barley opening his eyes to look at his light.

"Promise," Yugi breathed, and watched as his yami laid his head upon his chest again, falling fast asleep, the soothing actions from his light driving him into the arms of dreams, and peace.

Yugi smiled, as he looked out the hospital window, watching as the curtains rustled and fluttered as the cool, sweet smelling summer air brushed upon them, filling the room once again with the sweet addicting fragrance of summer.

He thought it was quite funny, usually his calm, confident yami was the one soothing him, but here he was, stroking the hair of the once proud king of Egypt, the teen boy resting upon his chest in deep sleep from his light's actions. It was funny how thing changed sometimes, but he didn't mind. It was nice to know that even the collective pharaoh of Egypt had fears, just like he did.

Looking down at the sleeping boy upon his chest, Yugi smiled, watching as the tan face softened, a small smile appearing on the pharaoh's face as he calmly slept.

_(Maybe one day my king, I'll finally have the courage to tell you just how much I love you, and who knows… maybe you'll love me back) _Yugi thought, before slipping into a deep sleep, his medicine finally catching up with him.

Before sleep finally claimed him, one last thought slipped into the small boy's head, making him smile in happiness.

_My yami, My darkness, My pharaoh, My love_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEL**__**INELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- (still doing happy dance)

Egypt- are you that happy?

EgyptMotou- yes!!! The guy I hate and who wrote the most horrible stories is finally gone and for those of you who never read WelZen's work or that other creepy person's work, CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKLY!!!!!!

Egypt- you mean the one who wrote chocolate adventure and Shio gi oh

EgyptMotou- yeah that's the one I don't care what their name is cause they're finally GONE!!!

Egypt- (shudders) those stories scared me anyways review please and what was with the fluff?

EgyptMotou- thought I should make up for what I did in the last chapter

Egypt- is that the only reason or are you trying to butter them up before you do something awful

EgyptMotou- for me to know and for you to find out

Egypt- (sighs) here we go PLEASE REVIEW

EgyptMotou- review please and thanks to all those who read this story and my others, it's nice to know that I don't suck as bad as I thought I did so review please everyone (hands out cake to readers)

Egypt- HEY I want some (pouts)


	7. Going Home

EgyptMotou- hello everyone

Egypt- what up peeps

EgyptMotou- well I'm still happy that that WelZen guy is gone

Egypt- yeah she did the happy dance all day

EgyptMotou- anyways here's the new chapter it toke me forever to write so yeah be grateful, no kidding you guys know I luv ya so here it is

Egypt- EgyptMotou- own nothing so you can't sue

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

Yugi giggled happily as he looked around at his friends, a little juice cup in his small hands. It had been three days since the littlest hikari was emitted in to the hospital, and he was looking much better. His soft skin wasn't a pasty white anymore, and his big beautiful amethyst eyes weren't as glossy as they had been in the past few days, and he throat was no longer hurting.

The hospital had agreed to let the little one go home tomorrow, but only if he had no major incidences, and the day was already more then halfway over, so the gang of friends were already celebrating the small ones return home.

"So you excited to go home runt?" Bakura asked, sitting in a chair with Ryou in his arms. Ryou gave Bakura a quick arm in the chest and a stern look before he turned back to his fellow hikari.

Yami gave a low growl in the thief kings direction, but was stopped by a soft hand on his. Looking down at his light, his anger quickly melted away as he saw the bright smile that was upon the small ones lips.

"It's ok Yami, and yeah I can't wait to go home, being stuck in a hospital sucks," Yugi said, before giving a soft giggle, which caused the great pharaoh to smile even brighter; it was good to see his light back to normal, he had really stared to miss the cheerful face of his aibou.

"So Yugi, did the doc say andthin about what ya had man?" Joey asked, looking from Yugi to Yami. Ever since Yugi had got there the pharaoh had been by his side. The doctors had told them that for now on only family could stay the night in the room with the small one, but Yami had refused to leave, so they let him stay. . The others could still stay in the waiting room, but they were not allowed in the hospital room. Since Egypt was his cousin, she automatically got to stay.

"No, they said they couldn't figure it out, I guess whatever I had is one of those illnesses that they have yet to discover or something like that," Yugi answered, giving a small shrug. The doctors had run a few more tests on him, much to Yami's dismay, and they had yet to find anything.

"Well as long as you're getting better that's all that matters," Egypt chimed in, smiling brightly at her cousin. Thanks to the spike of Yugi's fever, her and the pharaoh had taken turns staying up at might to watch him so the other could sleep, and it had surprisingly worked.

"I agree with E," Ryou giggled, wrapping his arms around his darkness, which caused Bakura in turn to wrap his arms around the little albino's waist.

Looking up at the clock, Egypt sighed, it was almost time for the other to go, and she knew how much her cousin hated when they had to leave, even if they were only in the waiting room, he still hated seeing them go; but he always cheered up cause Yami would stay

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to go man," Joey sighed, catching Egypt's sad expression. Standing up the blonde stretched, before giving Yugi a hug. "If ya need anything we'll be out in the waitin room," Joey laughed, ruffling Yugi's hair.

"I know," Yugi giggled, before giving Ryou a hug. "See ya guys, and don't cause to much trouble," Yugi said, waving goodbye to his friends. Sitting back in his bed, he gave Yami a very sad pout.

Chuckling, Yami stroked Yugi's hair, giving him a bright smile. "Don't give me that look aibou, there's nothing I can do," he said, smiling as he saw Yugi relax to his soft touches.

"It's not fair," the little light pouted, before giving his darkness a happy smile. "But at least you're still here," he said, his amethyst eyes sparkling with joy, causing the pharaoh's heart to swell.

"You know I would never leave you aibou," Yami smiled, kissing the boy's forehead in affection, causing the small one to blush brightly.

Yami chuckled at seeing the red blush that spread over his light's face, which only caused Yugi to turn an even darker shade of red.

Egypt watched softly, smiling at how close the two boys' were, they were almost like brothers, but she knew better, she knew how deep their feelings truly went for the other. She didn't even have to use her choker it was so obvious, well obvious to everyone else.

Hearing the door open, both Yami and Egypt looked up, and smiled when they saw the doctor walk in. They had soon found out that his name was Doctor Calburt, and they both liked him, he was a very nice doctor, and quite funny too.

"So how are we today Yugi?" he asked walking over to the small boy, and placing his hand over his forehead.

"Much better, I don't feel as bad as I have been," Yugi answered, sitting up. He was technically telling the truth, he was feeling much better, except for the headache he had, but he figured that was probably from all the commotion today.

"Well that's good," Dr. Calburt smiled, removing his hand from Yugi's forehead. "Well you're a little warm, but not to warm, which mean your fever's breaking," he continued, writing something down on his clipboard.

Hearing that made Yami and Yugi beam in happiness, now they knew Yugi was getting better, which means soon he could go home. Both boys were anxiously waiting for the boy to return home, they both had something planned.

After doing a standard checkup and finding everything to be ok, Dr. Calburt left, leaving two very happy teenage boys. "You'll get to go home tomorrow aibou," Yami smiled, stroking Yugi's hair once again.

"Yep," Yugi giggled, leaning into his darkness's soft touch. Closing his eyes, Yugi sighed, loving the feeling of Yami's fingers sliding threw his silky hair; it felt good.

Egypt watched softly, noticing how both males seemed to have forgotten her presence, but she didn't mind; it was cute seeing the two look-a-likes acting like this. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall she cleared her throat immediately catching both boys attention.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you two want anything?" she asked, standing, giggling at the blushes that spread over both teens' faces. **(Blush, blushes whatever) **

"No…… we're good," Yugi answered, the red blush on his face darkening. How come he always seemed to act like this around his darkness; one touch from the older boy put him in a daze, and made him feel like a swarm of butterflies were let loose in his belly.

Nodding Egypt left, leaving both boys alone. Neither of them knew what to say or do to break the awkward silence that filled the room. The only noise was the clicking of the clock and the beeping of the heart monitor that was still attached to Yugi.

Looking away from Yami, Yugi focused on anything but the ancient pharaoh. For some reason he had a weird feeling that now would be a good time to tell his darkness what he felt for him. _(But what if he hates me?_) He mentally questioned, his stomach knotting at the thought. _(You never know unless you try)_

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and to stop the sudden spinning in his head, he faced his darkness, confidence and fear shinning in his amethyst jewels. "Y… Yami… ca…. can I tell you…. something?" he stammered, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Of course aibou," Yami answered, suddenly very curious as to why his little light was so nervous. _((What does he have to be nervous about?)) _Yami mentally asked, now very curious and very concerned.

"Well…… I… I…" Yugi began, but suddenly found his vision very blurry. Without warning a very odd sensation came over him and he began to tremble. He could barely see, and now there was a stabbing pain in his scull. Wincing in pain, Yugi began to thrash, desperately trying to get the pain to stop.

Yami watched his light as he began to speak, but when the boy suddenly stopped, he froze, seeing as how the boy's eyes glossed over instantly. His eyes widening in fear, he began to reach out to the boy but jerked his hand back when the boy began to thrash, as if he was experiencing enormous amounts of pain.

Suddenly the heart monitor caught his attention, the beeping of the machine speeding up to match the little ones heartbeat. The beeping quickened even more, causing Yami to jump from his seat and run over to the little button on the wall that would signal the doctor.

Slamming his hand against it, he ran back over to his light and began to try and hold the little one down so he wouldn't hurt himself, or rip out the tubes and wires that wee still attached to him.

The door to the hospital room burst open, revealing Dr. Calburt, another doctor, and a few nurses. Seeing the boy thrashing, the nurses rushed over and held the boy down, moving the pharaoh out of the way.

Yugi continued to thrash, and squirm, trying to get rid of the pain that coursed threw his head and was quickly making its way down his body. Throwing his head back he screamed in agonizing pain, trying to throw the nurses off of him.

Yami watched in horror as his light was screaming and crying out in pain; there was nothing he could do to help, nothing. Trying to reach Yugi threw the link Yami gaped when he found Yugi's side locked, blocking him out.

Looking at the heart monitor, Yami's eyes got even wider as the beeping of the machine sped up even further, quickly nearing the danger zone.

Hearing the door burst open, Yami turned to see the others, all of them having looks of confusion and fear. Every eye turned to the screaming boy and every eye went wide as they quickly noticed his state and how fast the heart monitor was moving.

The gang was about to make their way into the room when they were stopped by a nurse's scream. "Don't come in here!" the nurse barked, before going back to trying to hold the little light down.

Everyone froze in their place, fear making everyone stop cold. Egypt watched as the doctors probed and examined her older cousin. This couldn't be happening! What the hell was going on!

"His temperature is rising!" everyone heard Dr. Calburt scream. Every eye fell onto the thrashing boy, as the small one upon the table began to break out in a harsh sweat, his hospital gown quickly becoming soaked through. Soon Yugi stopped thrashing, but his body began to shake uncontrollably as his eyes became unfocused and thick with gloss.

Yami froze in pure horror as the words hit his ear. Immediately he remembered what Doctor Calburt had told him a few days before and without think he rushed to his light, stopping at the bed.

"You can't die, you hear me, you can't die!" he screamed, tears beginning to run down his face. Yami choked on a sob when Yugi looked at him, his usually bright amethyst eyes now hazed and fogged, a distant look within them.

"Get him out of here," one of the other doctors called, injecting Yugi with some odd liquid. Two of the nurses tried to grab the ancient pharaoh and pull him out of the room, but Yami wasn't having that. He easily threw the nurses off of him, and stayed at his lights side, tears falling freely down his face.

"You promised Yugi, you promised," he cried, looking directly into the boy eyes. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he was no longer able to form words.

"106.5," one of the nurses called, constantly checking the boys temperature that now flashed on another machine that they hade brought in a few moments ago. No one had noticed when they had brought the machine and right now no one cared.

At the moment Bakura was holding Egypt tightly to his chest, desperately trying to keep the girl away from the small boy on the bed. The teenage girl was screaming and crying, cursing Bakura in both English and ancient Egyptian.

Unexpectedly, more nurses rushed in with rather large ice bags, trying desperately to cool the boy down. Yami watched in terror as his light began to shake even harder, his amethyst eyes becoming even more fogged.

"You can't leave me aibou, you promised me," Yami sobbed, turning Yugi's head towards him. "Come on Yugi, snap out of it, fight it, I know you can," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"107.3!" another nurse screamed, placing another ice bag on the small ones body. Yugi suddenly became very pale, his skin becoming hotter and hotter with each passing second. He continued to look at Yami, his vision blurred and fogged, but he could still hear a voice, a voice that sounded so familiar.

Yugi could feel warms hands holding his face, but who was it? He could hear this person talking to him, were they crying, why were they crying, what was happening to him? He wanted his yami, his darkness, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted it to end.

Moe tears fell from Yami eyes as he watched his sweet aibou dying. He couldn't leave, no, Yugi had to make it, he had to! Cupping Yugi's face in his hands, the once king of Egypt cried, no longer caring who saw.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all those times I hurt you and I'm sorry for all those times I disappointed you," he cried, watching as tears began to fall from Yugi's eyes as well. "I'm sorry for leaving, for causing you so much pain, I'm sorry, I love you aibou please, Yugi please don't leave me,"

Looking up, Yami choked on a scream as he watched the numbers of the thermometer machine rise, as the beeping of the heart monitor began to speed up even further. Looking down at his aibou, he cried as the light began to drain from his eyes, his skin becoming even paler.

"I love Yugi Motou, I always loved you, I'm sorry it took me till now to tell you, please Yugi, my light, my aibou, please don't leave me," Yami cried, feeling his body tremble, as his heart broke at the sight before him. He could feel his stomach knotting up; as he felt his hikari begin to drift, no longer being able to sense him though their connection.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The whole room froze, no one made a sound, no one dared to breath. Every head turned to the heart monitor, as a straight line flashed upon the screen. All the nurses and doctors dropped their hold on the boy, all their heads bowed. That was it, it was over.

Crimson eyes widened, before two hands painful tangled into tri- colored hair, and the ancient king fell to his knees, screaming in anguish and pain, as tears fell from his eyes rapidly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The others in the doorway stood in shock and horror. Ryou turned to Joey and buried his head into the blonde's chest, crying harshly, as his hands fisted into the others shirt.

Joey held the albino close as he too cried, burying his head within Ryou hair, his arms around the one in his arms tightening as he cried.

No longer being able to feel her legs, Egypt collapsed, Bakura going down with her. The thief king gathered the girl into his arms as she sob harshly into his chest, her little form shaking as she sobbed.

Sad brown eye turned onto the once pharaoh, who still sit on the floor, his hands tangled painfully into his hair as he cried, his body shaking with each sob that raked his body. No one deserved this, not even the pharaoh.

Untangling his hands from his hair the once pharaoh of Egypt stood, his arms falling limply to his sides. His bangs hung loosely in front of his eyes, casting a shadow over the tan face.

Slowly he leaned over the railing of the bed and brushed his lips against Yugi's in the first and last kiss that he would ever give the boy who held his heart.

No longer being able to stand the pharaoh's legs went numb and collapsed underneath him, his head falling onto the small ones chest. Burying his head into his little aibou's chest he sobbed, his lean body trembling and shaking as he did so.

Outside the sky burst open with rain, the heavens even morning for the loss of a true angle.

_My light, my aibou, my love, my life, I am sorry_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- uhhhh…

Egypt- YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!! (Crying)

EgyptMotou- well I told you I had a plan for this story

Egypt- BUT YOU KILLED HIM

EgyptMotou- sorry…

Egypt- MY POOR COUSIN!!! (Crawls into corner and cries her eyes out)

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

EgyptMotou- well I was planning on ending it here

Egypt- NO YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK!!!!

EgyptMotou- but..

Egypt- NO!

EgyptMotou- ok look I'll make you a deal, if I get enough reviews that say I should bring Yugi back, then I'll write another chapter and bring him back ok

Egypt- fine.. (Still crying in corner)

EgyptMotou- well you guys heard the deal if you want me to bring Yugi back I will ok and I'm sorry, no hurting the authoress ok

Egypt- please review so Yugi can come back please (crying)

EgyptMotou- no flames please and I hope I didn't over do it review (hides from readers)


	8. Decisions

EgyptMotou- hello all ok well I got a lot of review that said they wanted Yugi back so I'm going to bring him back

Egypt- you shouldn't have killed him in the first place

EgyptMotou- quit you anyways here's the new chapter

Egypt- she doesn't own anything

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_((((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

****

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, as bright sunlight washed upon them, causing the small male to groan and sit up. Yugi slowly rubbed his eyes, not used to the bright light, before he looked around and gasped.

Before him was a beautiful meadow, full of lush green tall trees, and beautiful flowers of all sorts. The grass, which he was sitting in, was soft and green, and looking above, he admired how the sky was so clear and blue, it truly was a beautiful place.

He could clearly hear the birds singing high above his head, and he watched as gorgeous multi-colored butterflies flew over his head, dancing and gliding in the cleanfresh air. Overhead the sun was shinning brightly casting gold rays all around, filling the paradise with life and warmth.

Where was he, the last thing he remembered was sharp pain, and screaming, lots of screaming… and his yami, his darkness. He remembered tears, lots of them, falling from his darkness's crimson eyes, but that was impossible, his yami never cried, not in public, and defiantly not around him.

He didn't understand it, where was he, and where were the others, his family, his friends, and his yami. He couldn't remember much, just bits and pieces of when he was in the hospital. (_Now I know how Yami felt when he had no memory)_ Yugi mentally snorted, before a soft giggle caught his attention.

Looking around franticly, he tried to seek out the voice and its owner. "Hello, any one there," he called, but received only silence, except for the chirping of the songbirds. Yugi froze when he heard the soft giggle again, but this time it was closer.

Getting to his feet, Yugi's amethyst eyes franticly scanned his surroundings, desperately trying to find the owner of the voice. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all, and at the moment, he wanted his darkness.

"Yugi…" he heard a soft voice call, this time the voice being even nearer then before. He had heard that voice before, but where, he couldn't remember. "Yugi…." The voice called again, before a soft giggle filled the air.

Yugi began to tremble, even though the voice was soft, he didn't like being alone, and vulnerable. Yugi scanned the meadow again, as a soft breeze circled him, ruffling his hair as it did so. He heard the voice again, and began to tremble even more. He wanted his yami, his darkness, and he wanted him now!

Yugi wasn't prepared when he was knocked backwards, falling onto his back. Trying to set up, he quickly noticed that he couldn't, for there was now weight on top of his chest. Looking down he was met with big green eyes and a soft smile of a little girl, about the age of seven or eight.

"It's good to see you again Yugi-kun," the little girl giggled, before giving Yugi a soft smile, and a tight, loving hug.

_Again?_ When had Yugi met this girl, he remembered her vaguely, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her; well whoever she was, she obviously loved Yugi and she was really showing it by trying to hug him to death.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Yugi asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The little girl looked up at him with shocked eyes, before she smiled and giggled, crawling off the teenage boy.

"Has it been that long that you don't even remember me?" she asked, putting her little hands on her hips, reminding Yugi much of his younger cousin Egypt. Catching the confused look on the boy's face, the girl giggled, before giving Yugi a soft smile.

"It's me, Raylen," she giggled, watching as Yugi's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Looking the girl up and down, Yugi mentally smacked himself for not recognizing the small girl right off the bat. The little girl had big green eyes, unlike her older sister Egypt, while her skin was soft and tan, just like her mother and Egypt. Like her mother she had silky brown hair, unlike her sister, who had the hair of their father, blonde with tri-colored streaks.

The small girl was wearing a little white dress, with a soft blue bow that tied in the back while the white fabric of the dress stopped at her knees. She was apparently barefoot, but she didn't mind, the soft grass felt nice under her little feet.

Looking at her face, Yugi noticed how she had a very good resemblance to Egypt. She had a soft face, and a soft smile just like her older sister, and she had big eyes, like most of the Motou's had, but her eyes were much softer the Egypt's. Her eyes reminded Yugi much of his own, holding innocence and purity.

Without thinking, Yugi jumped to his feet and gathered the girl into his arms, holding her close as he spun her around, causing the small seven year old to giggle and laugh in happiness. Yugi let tears slip down his face as he held his youngest cousin, not wanting to let her go.

Then realization hit him square in the face; if this was Raylen, then that must mean that he's…. Yugi couldn't help the weak gasp that escaped his lips as he set the girl down and slid to his knees. He was _dead_.

Raylen looked at Yugi with confusion as she watched Yugi's expression change from happy, to shock, to pure pain and despair. "What's wrong Yugi-kun, aren't you happy now, the pain has stopped, you're in paradise now," the little girl said kneeling next to he older cousin.

"Yami…." Yugi whispered, as tears began to form in his eyes. He was dead, but… how? Why? He didn't want to be dead; he wanted his yami, his other half, and suddenly feeling as if he was just hit with a pile of bricks, Yugi clutched his head as memories came rushing back to him.

"_You can't die, you hear me, you can't die," Yami screamed, tears beginning to run down his face. Yami choked on a sob when Yugi looked at him, his usually bright amethyst eyes now hazed and fogged, a distant look within them._

"_You can't leave me aibou, you promised," Yami sobbed, turning Yugi's head towards him. "Come on Yugi, snap out of it, fight it, I know you can," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face._

"_I'm sorry Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all those times I hurt you and I'm sorry for all those times I disappointed you," he cried, watching as tears began to fall from Yugi's eyes as well. "I'm sorry for leaving, for causing you so much pain, I'm sorry, I love you aibou please, Yugi please don't leave me,"_

"_I love Yugi Motou, I always loved you, I'm sorry it took me till now to tell you, please Yugi, my light, my aibou, please don't leave me," Yami cried._

Yugi's eyes widened, as the memerios of his last moments on Earth flashed before his eyes. He could hear Yami's voice ringing in his ears as he watched his darkness cry, and plead for him to live. Yugi felt his head spin as he heard the last thing his Yami ever said to him ring threw his ears.

"He loves me," he whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. "Yami, my Yami, loves me," Yugi felt his heart break as realization struck him again. _(I can't go back) _he mentally whispered, before breaking down into tears.

Raylen was about to reach out to her older cousin, but was stopped when an older being scooped the teenager up into their arms, and rocked the crying boy.

Looking up in confusion, Yugi gasped when his amethyst eyes met baby.blue. "Egypt," he gasped, now completely and utterly lost.

The older women gave a bright smile before shaking her head. "No but guess again little nephew," the women smiled, before using her soft hand to wipe away Yugi's tears.

Yugi's eyes widened once again as he looked it to the eyes of this women, that wasn't his cousin Egypt, that was….

"Aunt Cathy!" Yugi screamed, before hugging his aunt by the waist burying his head into her chest, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"There ya go," the women giggled, before she began to stroke Yugi's hair gently. Catherine smiled, hugging her only nephew to her body, rocking the small boy in her arms.

Lifting the small ones head she wiped away his tears, before looking into his big amethyst eyes. "Now tell me, little nephew, why were you crying?" she asked, caressing his damp cheek.

Yugi leaned into the touch of his aunt, enjoying the feeling, before closing his eyes, and sighing sadly. "The one I love loves me back, but now I can't be with him," he answered, tears slipping down his face.

Catherine looked down at the small boy in her arms, and she felt her heart break at the sight of the crying teen. Sighing she stood, causing Yugi to look at her in confusion.

"Yugi, do you know what this place is?" she asked, looking out over the hills of the meadow, the soft, cooling wind blowing threw her long brown hair.

"Paradise," Yugi answered, wiping his eyes. He didn't understand the question, why would she ask, of course he knew.

"Nice guess little one, but no, this is were the spirits who have recently died come, but only certain ones appear here," she said, not looking at the small boy sitting on ground, but at the sky, the sun sparkling in her big blue eyes.

"Certain ones?" Yugi asked, looking up at his aunt in confusion. What did she mean by _certain ones_?

"Yes, ones who are tied to the world of the living by a special bond, and do you know what that bond is little one?" Catherine asked, looking down at Yugi, a soft smile on her face.

Yugi gave a small shake of his head, before he stood, confusion apparent in his bright amethyst eyes. Yugi gave a small gasp when he saw two doors appear on each side of the meadow, both looking quite inviting, but both looking rather different then the other.

"Love," Catherine said, giving Yugi a bright smile. "Look into both of those doors and tell me what you see," she said turning Yugi toward the door on the left.

Nodding, Yugi looked through the door on the left and gasped at what he saw. Through this door there was a bright light, but it was very inviting and very warm. Yugi could see trees and flowers everywhere and he could see a blue sky without clouds, and birds flying overhead.

For some reason Yugi could smell the fresh air, and the sweet smell of the beautiful flowers, and he could hear the laughter of small children and the talking of the adults. Yugi was overcome with warmth that radiated off the door and where ever it led.

"Where does that door lead?" Yugi asked, closing his eyes to enjoy the soothing sensations he was receiving from this door.

"That my nephew is paradise, the place where me and Raylen now rest, now look at the door on the right," Catherine said, turning Yugi to the right.

Yugi took a hard look and all most cried at what he saw. There was his Yami looking right at him, his crimson eyes burning with love and passion. The darkness was clothed in his normal attire, and he was smiling at his light, his hand reaching out, inventing Yugi to come to him.

"I see my Yami," Yugi breathed, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"You see your lover, that door Yugi leads back to the human world, and now you have a choice to make," Catherine said, letting Yugi go and looking directly into his eyes. "You can either choose to go back to the human world and be with the one you love or you can go to paradise and wait there for him." Catherine spoke, her eyes turning serious.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a soft tug on his arm. Looking down, he met Raylen's eyes, the small girl looking up at him with a little bit of concern on her face.

"Wait Yugi- kun there are some conditions," the little one spoke, looking at her mother for support.

"Raylen is right Yugi, each door can make you happy, but each has it's own price to pay," the older women spoke, her eyes turning sad for a split second, before they became soft and loving.

"If you so choose to go to paradise, you will never feel bad, there are no ill feelings, no guilt, no pain, no anger, nothing that can make you sad or upset, but you will never be able to return to your loved ones," Catherine said, looking off into the distant as if in a small trance. "You will be allowed to watch over them, but you will have to wait until it is their time," Catherine finished, looking from her daughter to Yugi.

"What if I choose to go home?" Yugi asked, looking between the two doors.

"If you choose to go back, you will be able to see your loved ones again, but you may not live long," Raylen said, looking down at the last part.

"What do you mean? Yugi asked, his eyes widening in fear.

"You may only live for a few hours or days if you return or you could live a long healthy life, it's random, so we can't be much help," Raylen said with a sad sigh, raising her head to look deep into Yugi's eyes.

"And, if you return, someone else will have to take your place," Catherine said, looking at Yugi with sad eyes. "If you go back, someone else will die, and take your place in paradise, but if you die again, you will never be able to go back, you will automatically go to paradise," Catherine finished, once again gazing out at the blue clear sky.

"So let me get this straight, if I go back, not only is there a possibility that I may not live long, but someone else will have to die because of me," Yugi said looking at the two in disbelief. "Will I know this person?" he asked looking up at his aunt.

"Maybe, maybe not, it is selected at random, if you choose to return, the person that takes your place could be someone you've never met before, or it could be your best friend," Catherine said, looking down with sad eyes.

"And you have to choose now, because even as we speak the life is draining out of your body," Catherine said, turning to Yugi, seriousness within her eyes.

Catching the confusing look on Yugi's face, Raylen giggled and began to explain. "Even though you're dead, there is still some life left in you, you have to hurry and choose, because if you don't reach either of the doors before all the life in your body is gone, you will forever be a wandering spirit, bound to the Earth until it is gone," Raylen said letting go of Yugi's arm.

Yugi's eyes widened at hearing this, so now, not only did he have to choose between life and death, he had to choose quickly. Glancing between the doors, Yugi bit his lip, trying to decide. He did want to be with his yami, but he didn't want someone else to suffer because of him.,and the thought of it possibly being one of his friends pained him.

"Choose quickly Yugi, you don't have much time left," Catherine said, her eyes widening as the two doors began to disappear.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi turned to the right, to the door that would lead him home, back to his friends, back to his family, and back to his yami. "I choose to go home, even if I don't live long, at least I have a chance to be with my darkness, even if it is short lived," Yugi said, confidence and determination in his amethyst orbs. _(Lets just hope that one of my friends isn't picked to die because of me)_ he mentally prayed.

"Then go Yugi, go back to where you belong," Catherine smiled, giving her small nephew a tight hug, kissing his forehead. Standing up straight, she reached behind her and removed a small heart shaped locket that hung around her neck.

"Please give this to Egypt, she'll understand," Catherine said, setting the small golden locket in Yugi's palm.

"I will and thank you, both of you," he said, turning to Raylen and giving the small seven year old a tight hug. Straightening up, Yugi took a deep breath, before he broke out in a run toward the door on the right, the door that would lead him home.

"Hey Yugi-kun tell Egypt we said hi, and that we love her," he heard Raylen call from behind him. Still running Yugi turned and waved, silently saying good-bye. He saw Raylen smile before blowing him a kiss, happiness shinning within the little girl's big green eyes.

"Do you think he'll make it momma?" Raylen asked turning to her mother, a little bit of sadness in her eyes at seeing her older cousin go.

Catherine smiled, before reaching down and picking up her youngest daughter, holding her close to her body. "Yes I think he will," she answered, before both of them disappeared, returning to where they belonged.

Yugi continued to run as the door that would lead him home began to close, threatening to lock him out. Yugi could see his yami, the pharaoh's hand reaching out waiting, waiting for him.

"Yami," he called, watching as the pharaoh smiled at him, his hand slightly moving, beckoning him to come closer.

Using all of his energy, Yugi sped up, he was determined to make it, he wasn't going to become a spirit, not when he was so close. Without thinking Yugi jumped, just barely making it threw the closing door.. He was planning on hitting the hard floor, but instead he was met with a soft chest and strong arms wrapping around his waist.

Looking up, Yugi gasped when his eyes met deep crimson, love and passion shinning within them. "You made it aibou," his yami whispered, before pulling the small boy close to his body, not daring to let go.

Yugi gave a bright smile, before suddenly feeling dizzy. No longer able to stand, he collapsed, falling against his pharaoh's chest. Yugi looked up, fear evident in his eyes. "Yami?" he asked, the dizziness becoming stronger.

"Do not fear my light, you will be home soon," the darkness soothed, cradling the small boy against his body.

All Yugi could do was nod, before darkness consumed his vision. Falling limp against his protecter, Yugi went unconscious, returning to the place where he belonged, with his love

_I'm coming home to you, my pharaoh_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there ya go

Egypt- what? He's not back yet

EgyptMotou- I know, I'm not done yet, trust me you'll be happy that I stopped here, cause if I would have continued this chapter it would have been some where around 6000 words and trust me no one wants to read that much

Egypt- (pouts) evil

EgyptMotou- hey I did what I said I was going to do didn't I

Egypt- you shouldn't have killed him in the first place

EgyptMotou- but you have to admit it was a good chapter

Egypt- no

EgyptMotou- (sighs) anyways yeah I know, a weird way to bring Yugi back, but please forgive me, I'm sorry if it sucked guys, you can tell me if it did

Yami- stupid authoress

EgyptMotou- uh-oh (runs away)

Yami- GET BACK HERE (pulls out frying pan)(chases EgyptMotou) YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY LIGHT!!!!

EgyptMotou- I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!!!!

Egypt- well since she's busy I'll say it, please review, tell EgyptMotou what you think about this chapter and be free to tell her it's weird just no flames please she tried

EgyptMotou- I SAID I WAS SORRY YAMI NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Yami- NO YOU WILL PAY (repeatedly whacks EgyptMotou over the head with frying pan)

EgyptMotou- OW!, OW, I SAID SORRY, OW!! WOULD YOU STOP!!!

Egypt- well review please, YAMI YOU CAN NOT KILL THE AUTHORESS WE STILL NEED HER TO FIONSISH THE STORY!!!

EgyptMotou- OH THANKS E YOU'RE A REAL HELP!!!!1 NICE TO KNOW YOU ONLY WANT ME TO LIVE SO I CAN FIINSH THE STORY!!!!


	9. Returning

EgyptMotou- well everyone back with another chapter yey!

Egypt- ok you're no longer allowed to have sugar

EgyptMotou- (pouts) anyway here's a new chapter

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh

EgyptMotou- nope sorry

(_Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_(((Egypt's thoughts)))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

Rain feel down over Domino city, making the ground damp, and the sky dark, and gloomy. Many citizens were rushing to their cars our, making their way home to get out of this horrible weather. .

Some say that the rain can cause you to be depresses, but the rain wasn't the reason for the gangs sorrow, as they all cried and mourned for the loss of their close friend, dear relative, or secret love.

Joey and Bakura had switched with one another to where now, Bakura was holding Ryou the little albino crying into his darkness's chest, while the darkness gently stroked the smaller albino's hair, as he whispered soothing words into his lights ear, while Joey held Egypt, the small girl still curled up on the floor, her face buried into Joey's chest, the blonde gently stroking her hair as she sobbed harshly.

But none where as upset as Yami, the once proud pharaoh still having his head resting upon his little light's chest, sobbing harshly into the boy, his lean body shaking and trembling as he did so. He didn't care who saw, he didn't care about anything, right now all he wanted to do was die, die for not being able to save his charge, his light, his aibou.

All mourned for the loss of the sweet angel, to wrapped up in pain and misery, which is probably why no one noticed the heart monitor, that is until it started marking a soft beeping noise.

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

Everyone's head shot up, eyes wide with confusion, and hope. Everyone watched as the heart monitor continued its soft beeping, and they all quickly noticed the thermometer machines number begin to drop.

"He's coming back!" one of the nurses exclaimed, her voice filled with disbelief and confusion.

"A…..aibou?" Yami asked, his voiced cracked, and horse from crying. Standing up he noticed how the color began to return to Yugi's face, his skin no longer a ghostly pale, and his lips no longer blue.

No one could believe it; the little angel was coming back! Quickly everyone rushed over to the side of the bed, all hoping and praying this to be true. Everyone watched as big bright amethyst eyes fluttered open, and a small smile graced pale lips.

"Hi everyone," Yugi whispered, his voice low and faint, but able to be heard.

Yami nearly choked on air right there, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was his light, his aibou, alive, and talking. The great pharaoh couldn't help breaking down and crying right then and there, but not out of pain or sorrow, but out of joy, and happiness.

Hearing his darkness cry, Yugi turned his head towards his yami, and gently placed his slightly shaking hand over the damp tan cheek. "Don't cry Yami, I'm here," he whispered, smiling when he saw crimson eyes gazing back into his.

"I thought I lost you," Yami whispered, not really trusting his voice at the moment. He still couldn't believe it, his light, his Yugi was alive; he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Inside he was praying that none of this was a dream, and if it were, he swore he'd kill himself.

"I made a promise remember, and like you always say…" Yugi began but was stopped by a soft finger to his lips. Looking up he smiled, the crimson eyes of his yami looking down at him, happiness shining brightly within them.

"My promise is my bond, I remember aibou, now you should get some sleep," Yami said, his voice still horse from all his crying. He could feel his legs going weak, and he could tell he was shaking.

"Mmmkay Yami, but first there something I have to do," Yugi whispered, a bright smile appearing on his soft face. Yami didn't even have time to think, before he was pulled down and his lips met Yugi's in a soft, loving kiss.

Saying Yami was surprised was an under statement. His crimson eyes were wide with shock, but he quickly adjusted. Closing his eyes he smiled as he kissed his light back, loving the feeling that shot up his spine.

The kiss didn't last long, but to the both of them it seemed like it did. Yugi smiled at his pharaoh once he pulled away, his eyes bright with happiness and love. "I love you too Yami," he smiled; giggling softly at the surprised look he received from his darkness.

He couldn't believe it; Yugi loved him, him of all people. Yami was happy, no he was more then happy he was ecstatic, but all he could do was smile, and gently press a kiss to Yugi's lips, not wanting to part from them just yet.

Turning towards Egypt, Yugi smiled, looking into soft baby blue eyes. He could tell the girl had been crying, he could tell everyone had, and that him feel bad for causing his friends so much pain, but the feeling disappeared when he saw Egypt smile back at him, her blue eyes shinning.

"Your mom and Raylen say hi, and that they love you," Yugi whispered, before falling into a deep sleep, his little body exhausted from all it had been through.

Egypt smiled brightly as she looked out the hospital window, and noticed how the rain had stopped, and now the sun was shinning brightly, casting golden rays upon the damp land, as if welcoming back the small boy who no lie sleep upon the hospital bed.

All the doctors and nurses looked in amazement as the one they thought dead fell into a deep sleep. Taking a look at the heart monitor and the thermometer, Dr. Calbert smiled, looking towards the gang. "Well whatever he had, it's gone now, I'll return later to do some test," he said, his voice low so not to wake Yugi.

Giving a nod towards the others, Dr Calbert and his team left, leaving the gang to ponder and wonder of what in the world had just happened. It was a miracle, a true miracle.

"I don get it, how come Yug came back?" Joey asked, watching the small boy sleep. It was confusing, first Yugi dies, and then he comes back, what on earth was going on?

Looking out the window, Egypt smiled, watching as the golden rays of the sun glittered of Yugi, making the sleeping for glow. "Who knows Joey, maybe Yugi has an angel watching over him," Egypt said, her eyes glued to the window.

Egypt gasped when she saw to figures standing outside; both dressed in white dresses, signaling that they were female. One of the figures was small, like a child, while the other appeared to be her mother. They both had long brown silky hair, but the child had big innocent green eyes, while the mother had big baby blue, much like her own.

_(((Raylen… Mom))))_

Egypt watched as the two figures winked at her, before disappearing into the golden rays of the glittering sun. Catching her point of focuses, Bakura looked out the window too, and arched an eyebrow. "What are you looking at Egypt?" he asked, catching the stunned look on her face.

"Wha…oh …nothing Bakura, nothing at all," she said, looking away from the window and back down at her sleeping cousin. _(((Or maybe he has two))) _she mentally giggled.

"I don't care how he's back, I'm just glad he's back," Yami whispered, placing a small kiss on his light's forehead, causing the small boy to smile on his sleep.

Everyone gave a nod of agreement, no one having anything left to say, they were all just glad that their small friend was back, and he was going to be o.k, well as far as they could tell.

No one knew of the risk the small one had taken to return, and no one knew of the dangers and consequences that would await their tiny friend.

**_TIME SKIP_**

It had been about two weeks since Yugi had been admitted out of the hospital and the little one was doing very good. He was no longer sick, and all his bubbling energy had returned, much to everyone's relief.

Yugi had decided not to tell the others of the small prices that he had to pay t return, he didn't think they needed to know, especially not Yami. But he did tell them of Raylen, and Catherine, and had told them why he was able to come back.

"So let me get this straight, the only reason you were able to return was because of the pharaoh?" Bakura asked, looking curiously at Yugi, Ryou held tightly in his arms.

"Basically," Yugi smiled, a small blush appearing on his face. Yugi gave a small squeak when he felt Yami nuzzle his neck, the pharaohs arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he sat in his lovers arms.

"Wow," Joey breathed, very confused and very lost.

"I'm glad my mom and sister helped you" Egypt said, her eyes shinning brightly with happiness, and sorrow.

"Yeah, speaking of them they wanted me to give you this," Yugi said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small golden, heart shaped locket Catherine had given him. "Your mom wanted me to give you this, she said you would understand," Yugi smiled, holding out the locket to his younger cousin.

"Egypt gave a small gasp, before slowly reaching over with shaking hands to take the locket. "My mothers locket," she breathed, holding the item gently in her hands, as if afraid it would shatter if she didn't.

Yugi could see tears well up in his cousin's eyes and began to get very concerned. "E, what's wrong?" he asked, removing himself from Yami's arms to sit next to his cousin, his hand gently on her shoulder.

"What's wit' the necklace E?" Joey asked, looking curiously at the girl.

"This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation, the first daughter that was born to the mother would receive this necklace on their sixteenth birthday, it's like a good luck charm," Egypt said, her voice barely above a whisper. Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks, as she held the small locket even closer.

"My mother got it from her mother, who get it from her mother and so and so on, I didn't think I would ever get it since my mother died when I was nine," she continued, more tear slipping down her face. Looking at Yugi, she smiled, causing Yugi to become very confused. "She used you to give it to me," she whispered, before hugging Yugi close, crying softly into his shoulder.

Holding his younger cousin, Yugi smiled slightly, not really sure why this necklace was so important to his little cousin.

After a while Egypt pulled back and opened the small locket, revealing small writing on each side of the little heart.

"What's that," Yami asked, pointing to the small words that were apparently written in cursive.

"It says, the storm may howl, and the wind may blow, and your guiding light may be getting low, but don't stop now, keeping moving on, cause you'll soon find out that love will always stay strong," Egypt read, before closing the locket and placing it around her neck, the golden charm sparkling in the light.

"Wow," Yugi smiled, letting the message sink into his brain, before he looked at Yami, and blushed.

"My mother always told me to never give up, cause there's always someone out there who loves you, and she's right," Egypt smiled, closing her eyes, as if picturing the day, the time, the moment that her mother had told her this, had always told her this.

"Your mother was very wise," Yami smiled, pulling Yugi back into his lap, his fingers sliding through the small ones hair.

"No, she just believe in love," Egypt corrected, smiling brightly at Yami and Yugi. "I think that's why she helped you cousin," she smiled, giggling at the small blush that spread out over Yugi's face.

"Yeah maybe," Yugi smiled, before snuggling into his darkness, causing said darkness to chuckle, before he rocked his light, loving the feeling of the small one in his arms.

Everyone smiled and laughed, enjoying the moment where they all could just be together, no saving the world, no evil force out to get them and their friends, just peace and happiness, the way it should be, but no one knew what was coming, no one, and no one could have been prepared.

_Light may survive; live to fight another day,_

_But what lies in the darkness, hidden by the shadows will always find a way,_

_For how can you fight_

_What you cannot see?_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_** LINELINELINELINELINE 

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- what did that mean?

EgyptMotou- well I'm planning on making a sequel…

Egypt- oh no _(Smacks head)_

EgyptMotou- well tell me what cha think and if you guys want a sequel no lemon in this one but I do plan n writing a side story to this, Yami still has to keep his promise,

Egypt- what promise?

EgyptMotou- you'll see

Egypt- 0-0

EgyptMotou- review please

Egypt- review review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!1


End file.
